


Needs

by eerian_sadow



Series: kink, kink and smut [11]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gestalt (Transformers), M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Scavenger hasneedsand his timing is absolutely terrible.
Relationships: Mixmaster/Scavenger
Series: kink, kink and smut [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/62801
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Needs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/gifts).



Scavenger started it, as he often did. 

The majority of the Decepticons thought of him as naive and innocent and some kind of defect at worse, and none of them expected him to act like more than a drone. Which meant that the other Constructicons felt the brunt of it, whenever he had _needs_.

Not that Mixmaster _minded_ walking in on the smaller mech when he had one hand wrapped around his spike and the other three fingers deep in his valve, but there was almost always a better time for their entire gestalt link to be flooded with burning need and an incredibly distracting amount of arousal.

“You could just _ask_ , you know.” Mixmaster walked over to the workbench that Scavenger had spread himself out on. “Fragging you is hardly a chore.”

“Don’t tease!” Scavenger looked up at him with an expression that could have been a pout if he had been built with the right facial features. “You know Scrapper doesn’t like it when we frag on the job.”

“This isn’t any better.” Mixmaster smirked as he reached out and wrapped his hand around Scavenger’s spike. “I spilled a beaker of acid on Starscream when you overloaded the first time. Stripped his paint right down to the protoform.”

“Who’d you blame it on?” Scavenger bucked up into his hand and Mixmaster rested his other hand on the smaller mech’s abdomen to hold him in place. “Cause I remember what happened before.”

“Hook.” Mixmaster gave his teammate a wicked grin. “No one will say anything to him if they want repairs after the next battle.”

“Good. Now more fragging and less talking.” Scavenger pulled his fingers out of his valve and traced them over Mixmaster’s panel, trailing lubricant across the plating. “I need a spike in me, yesterday.”

“Hmm, not yet.” The larger Constructicon stroked the smaller mech’s spike a few times. “I want to have fun with yours first.”

“Mix!” Scavenger whined. Then he shrieked as Mixmaster lowered his head and took his spike into his mouth.


End file.
